The present invention relates to atomizers and pertains particularly to a hand held atomizer for dispensing multiple liquids.
In many situations, such as camping for example, normal bathing is not possible for several reasons. These include lack of an adequate supply of water, as well as for ecological reasons. While the so-called sponge bath is one solution to the problem, it is not satisfactory to many people.